A Little Tied Up
by stingcutie
Summary: Tamsin finds herself in a position that she doesn't entirely hate...


**Ok so this is my first EVER fanfic, be gentle please. I don't consider myself a writer and have no idea if this is any good or not. VALKUBUS all the way baby, but I don't oppose other ships. Us LG fans gotta stick together, no ship wars here please, we can all get along. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LG. All rights go the Jay and whoever else owns it. If I did own it, Lil T would be doing a hell of a lot more dancing.**

As she walks you to the car, you can feel her sending her charms through you, straight to your core.

"Oh, fuck me," you moan.

"Don't worry honey I fully intend to," Bo purrs. Everything this woman is doing to you is making you as turned on as you've ever been in your life. The images that she sent to your head just minutes earlier flash again, and you feel like you could cum just from imagining them. You're snapped back to reality when she lets go of your hand, already missing the contact. She opens the driver door and sits in. You make to move around to go sit in the passenger seat-

"Ah ah ah Valkyrie, you've got a spot right here," Bo says pointing to her lap. You can't help but think this is a terrible idea, but you also can't stop yourself from sitting on her lap.

"Wh-where are we going?" you manage to mumble out.

"Just drive and I'll tell you where to stop," she whispers in your ear. 'Fuck,' you think. 'This is gonna be torturous.' Just as that thought comes across your mind, you feel Bo's hand coming up under your shirt, skimming your stomach, and pushing under your bra.

"Shiiit," you hiss between clenched teeth. She slowly starts to swirl around your nipple, avoiding just where you want her to be.

"Baby, this is only the beginning. If you think this is bad, just wait until I get you to a bed," she whispers in your ear, her lips brushing your lobe, causing you to shiver,

"I'm gonna tie you up and fuck you until you beg me to stop. And when you start begging, I'll go for a couple hours more and then stop. If you're lucky." You can't help but let out a moan, not just from her words but because she has now started to send her charms straight to your nipples and you can feel how soaked your panties already are. The things she's doing to you cause you to lose focus on the road for a second, coming dangerously close to skimming another car.

"Getting a little excited there Valkyrie?" she murmurs, withdrawing her hands from your bra.

"You better learn fast that whenever you mess up," she leans in closer, "you will always be punished." You bit your bottom lip hard to stop from begging her for contact again. 'Shit,' you think, 'this girl already has me wanting to beg, and she hasn't even touched me _there_.' You're in for serious trouble.

You're forcefully thrown back onto the bed by the succubus, thanking whatever god there was that you made it through that car ride without begging. You can't think for long though because before you know it, Bo is straddling your naked body, her legs pinning you down.

"You sure you ready for this Valkyrie?" she says seductively, kissing down your jaw line to your neck.

"Ye-yes, ppplease," you can't help but spit out, closing your eyes at the sensation of her lips on your neck. You feel her weight shift to one side as she reaches for the drawer on the nightstand. You open your eyes only to see something that stimulates, yet scares, the living shit out of you. The handcuffs Bo just pulled out are not normal handcuffs. These are handcuffs that are designed to not cut into your skin when you pull away, causing you to think that you're gonna be resisting quite a bit. Your eyes widen at the fact that Bo has just pulled out four handcuffs instead of just two. 'Shit,' you think, 'I am so fucked. Literally.' Bo forcibly grabs both of your wrists, effectively cuffing your hands to the headboard.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Bo whispers in your ear. You shiver at the contact of her lips once again so near to your ear. She slowly moves down your body, rubbing herself roughly against yours, as she makes her way to stand at the bottom of the bed, staring at you. She grabs one leg and then the other, hooking your legs to the posts on opposite sides of the bottom of the bed. You can feel yourself gush when you see Bo looking at you in her tight jeans, low cut top, and knee high leather boots. She's looking at you, circling the bed, as if you were meat and she the lion. You can make out the blue in her eyes as she slowly reaches into the drawer again. What she pulls out makes you want to scream with both excitement and fear. Bo moves to the end of the bed again, placing one knee on the bed, staring straight at what you can feel is a glistening pussy.

"Didn't know Valkyries could get this wet," she says, running a finger through your slickness. You buck at the slight contact, so turned on you can hardly breathe. However, as soon as you feel her finger, it disappears, replaced by a cold, plastic object. Throwing your head back, you moan at the feeling of the vibrator running through your juices, coating itself.

"Fuck, Bo," you manage to say, amazed that you can even form words.

"You want me to fuck you Tamsin?" she questions, a sly smirk on her face. Nodding your head furiously is all you seem to be able to do; your green eyes locked with her ragingly blue ones. You can't help but notice how sexy she looks right now, her cleavage on display for the world. However, no more coherent thoughts are able to form as she plunges the long member into you with no warning.

"FUCK!" you scream, amazed someone can even scream that loud. All of your nerve endings seem to be on fire, as you can feel your cunt throbbing around the invading object. Bo takes a step back from the bed, slipping something into her back pocket.

"I'm a little thirsty Tamsin, I think I'm gonna go get something to drink. You don't mind do you?" she asks, that familiar smirk reappearing on her flawless skin. Before you can even respond though, she has turned on her heel and is already half way down the stairs.

"BO, WAIT! COME BACK PLEASE!" you yell, desperate for some sort of release. She left the vibrator deep inside you, but thankfully forgot to turn it on before leaving. 'That would have been tortu—'

"FUCKING SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK?!" you scream at the top of your lungs, the vibrator coming to life inside of you. You almost pass out at the mere feeling of it destroying your pussy, vibrating so hard inside of you, you can't even breathe.

"Oh shit, oh shit….fuuuuck me." You can feel yourself building up to what might be the quickest orgasm you've ever had. And boy you crave it more than air at this moment. Just as you're about to go over the edge, the vibrating comes to an abrupt halt.

"Come on now Valkyrie, did you really think I'd let you off that easy?" Bo chuckles out, strutting towards you with what you now realize is the remote to the vibrator. She places her glass of water on the dresser next to the bed, staring at you as she grabs a piece of ice out of the glass.

"Wh-what are you planning on doing with that?" you ask, your curiosity getting the best of you.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I ruined the surprise for you sweetheart," Bo says, moving to straddle you, her ass nudging the vibrator, causing you to twitch. You watch slowly as she brings the ice down to the top of her jeans, which you realize are now popped open. You can only stare as she dips below her jeans, fully aware that she was not lying when she said she didn't wear underwear.

"Shit, that feels good," Bo moans, her hand slipping the ice cube into her soaking pussy. Even though she's the one controlling you, you realize that Bo must be turned on by her own actions. Bo then removes her hand, bringing it up to your lips as you realize the ice cube is half melted. Opening your lips, you happily accept it, moaning as you taste her juices. You lean back, closing your eyes, whimpering because Bo has jumped off and is rubbing her hands all over the inside of your thighs. You feel her fingers reach inside and pull out the vibrator, your pussy still clenching, feeling empty inside.

"Poor baby, you liked that didn't you?" Bo says, tossing aside the toy and settling herself between your thighs. The ice has fully melted, leaving you with the taste of her in your mouth. It spurs you on, moaning as Bo's tongue takes a wide lick across your pussy.

"Holy mother of—FUCK," you scream as you feel her mouth clamp over your clit. She starts sucking, her fingers moving up to caress your folds. You feel that once elusive orgasm come back full force as she slams two fingers inside you, all while furiously tonguing your throbbing clit.

"BO, BO, FUCK, oh GOD, I'm gonna cum…. oh shit I'm cumming, I'm cumming," you whimper, your whole body feeling like jelly, unable to decipher whether you have passed out or not. You soon realize that you're fully awake, noticing that Bo has not slowed up one bit. She wasn't even phased by your massive orgasm.

"Bo please, harder….oh, right there, right there… god yesssss," you moan as your eyes roll to the back of your head and eyes squeeze shut. You feel like an island that has just been hit by a tidal wave, the brute force of your orgasm seemingly knocking you back. You buck hard, squirming to try to escape her never tiring mouth and fingers.

It doesn't take long for you to cum again, as Bo slowly moves herself up towards your mouth, her hands still pumping away. You can feel her hardened nipples rubbing against your tight, sweaty stomach. Bo's lips meet your own in a frenzied, sloppy kiss, and you can't help yourself from shoving your tongue in her mouth, moaning as you taste yourself on her tongue. You almost whimper as you feel Bo pull away, your chi being slowly pulled out of you. The new sensation mixed with your loss of chi is the last thing you can feel…

You slowly open your eyes, not entirely sure where you are. Trying to move your hands, you realize you're still tied up.

"Look who decided to wake up," you hear, Bo's sensual voice wafting to your ears.


End file.
